


A Night at the Jungle

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Murder Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, Peter wants to eat Scott whole, Sad Scott, kidnapping with the intent to kill, murder mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott goes to the Jungle with his friends and tries to pick someone up. Too bad he's really picky and then catches the eyes of a pair of werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> THE PREQUEL IS HERE. Also, if you want to prompt me look me up on tumblr under duncallski.

The Jungle was alive tonight, the crowd larger than Scott had ever seen it. There was some sort of celebration going on that he hadn’t even paid attention to. The day had been exhausted and if he would have had his way, he would have been at home sulking. Allison and Lydia had interfered and drug him out. They had promised to only keep out for a little while but that small time frame had stretched into hours and Scott was more than ready to go home. He was tired of the Alpha’s and Beta’s that were hitting on him and trying to get in his pants. His depressed pheromones had attracted all the douchebags who thought he was on a rebound and wanted a revenge fuck.

 

The fact was he was just irritated and had been for the most of the week. Allison had teased him about his heat and Scott had snapped at her and then apologized because he felt like a piece of shit. He was in a funk and there wasn’t really a reason he could find. The girls thought he just needed a night out when all Scott wanted were a few more nights. He didn’t want to deal with a lot of people and he’d been promised that the Jungle wouldn’t even be busy tonight. Scott had felt lied to once he had entered the club.

 

It was easy to just stay near the bar where it was safe for the time being. He didn’t want to dance, he just wanted a hook up and had thought that by lurking in a dark corner he would be ignored and wouldn’t be asked to dance. It hadn’t taken long for Scott to be proven wrong when some female Beta had come up and tried to coax him into a dance. Politely Scott had told her to go away and that he wasn’t interested. She had tried again but Scott had only gotten more irritated and snapped at her as well. He couldn’t even feel bad because she was a complete stranger. He had kept to his corner, not even bothering to drink. He just wanted to melt into the wall and forget that he even existed for a little while. He wanted to be a nice lump that wouldn’t be bothered.

 

His status as an Omega apparently gained some attention but not as much as Scott had anticipated. It seemed that most of the population at the Jungle had already found dance partners. The people who approached Scott were stragglers who had entered the club after him and probably assumed that he was drunk enough to lose his inhibitions and dance. He wasn’t and even though he should have had entertainment at shooting people down, he didn’t feel anything. It was too apathetic for him and Scott was feeling his skin crawl. He resisted the urge to scratch at his skin and just gazed out onto the dance floor. Lydia had a possessive hand on Allison’s hips as they gyrated together. Scott knew how well they fit together and knew they were the forever kind of relationship. He wouldn’t be surprised if they bonded in the next year.

 

Tonight he just wanted a hook up, something to unwind the tension that had been building for weeks. He didn’t want to dance. He needed the carnal pleasure that would sate his body and stave off the edginess. Maybe coming here was a good idea if he could find the right partner. So far no one had really caught his interest because they wanted to dance. Scott turned his attention away from the dance floor because no one there interested him.

 

Lydia always accused him of being way too picky and sometimes Scott agreed with her. He always looked for something different in his partners when he took them to bed. Scott always liked his partners on the wild side and sometimes he sought out weres. They were the most passionate lovers he had but nothing had ever lasted past a night because they didn’t want to mate with a human. It hurt sometimes to hear that but he always managed to pull himself back together and get over it. Scott occasionally entertained a human partner but it wasn’t as satisfying. They were as primal as Scott wanted and even some of the Alpha’s who had promised to be rough with him never lived up to his expectations. Scott supposed he was just doomed to a life of one night stands with weres because he couldn’t really bring himself to have sex with humans anymore.

 

Another drink was put in front of him and Scott downed without a second thought. It would probably be a waste to even stay here. The crowd was pretty much there and Scott just didn’t see anyone that caught his eye. He had a dildo at home that would at least stave off some of the tension until he could find someone to take care of him. His interest was waning lately in sex and Allison had probably sensed it. She knew he sometimes hooked up with people at the Jungle but tonight wasn’t really his night.

 

He slid off the barstool easily and left some money on the counter to cover his bill. He gave a small wave to Allison and Lydia before trying to leave. He was just about to exit the door when he shivered. Scott stopped, halfway out and turned around and spotted two weres on the dance floor. Their movements were fluid, almost ethereal with the way their bodies seemed to be so in tuned with each other. Scott immediately wanted to be devoured by them. He wanted them to possess him and take him apart. He tried to make himself move and exit the building but Scott couldn’t. His feet led him back to the stool he had been occupying. He watched them the rest of night, entranced by the way they moved and the occasional wicked grin that had been sent his way. For the first time in a long while, Scott could feel himself growing hard in his pants from just a look.

 

A pair of glowing blue eyes were watching him now. Scott didn’t even glance at the people who were offering to dance with him. He just whispered ‘no’ and continued to watch the two strangers dance. He spent the rest of the time at the club just watching them and wishing he could be out there. Scott wasn’t timid by any mean of the term but he liked to be approached. It showed him that the other party was interested in consensual sex and there were times he felt attractive and wanted. He liked those feelings stirring up when an Alpha or Beta showed interest in him but they were tenfold when it was a werewolf.

 

He pulled his red hood up over his head when he was flashed a particular that was wide and promised a hell of a night. This man was dangerous with blue eyes that glowed eerily. It was part of being a wolf and damned if Scott wasn’t attracted to him. The other wolf hadn’t noticed Scott and that stirred something even more in him. Scott had to get out or else he was going to blow his load in his pants like a fucking teenager in public. He would prefer to be home with his dildo shoved up his ass.

 

The night was cool and Scott was thankful for that. He at least didn’t have to deal with being hot walking home. His apartment wasn’t too far from the Jungle and it would give him time to sort his head out because he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to sleep with anyone after that little display. He tried to clear his head but his thoughts muddled together and Scott just couldn’t think straight. He didn’t know what he was going to do because no one would be good enough. They wouldn’t be the two weres he saw in the Jungle tonight and he just didn’t know what to do with that discovery. Scott was fucked and he didn’t know how to get his life back because Scott was fucked. And that was his thought before he lost consciousness.

 

~*~

Stiles had known the moment when Peter had caught scent of their prey. Peter’s hand floated up from his hips and his long fingers curled around his throat. It was their signal for when they found a target. It was an inconspicuous move and wouldn’t leave too many people wondering. Hell, with the way danced every time they were at the Jungle, it was a wonder they weren’t kicked out. They did provide entertainment though and Stiles knew that was at least one of the reasons.

 

He followed Peter’s gaze and saw the Omega sitting at the bar alone. It was a shame that anyone would leave such a lovely creature sitting at the bar by themself. He licked his lips when he caught sight of tanned skin. This would prove to be the most satisfying kill he and Peter would have so far this year. No one had been as attractive as the man who was sitting alone at the bar. Stiles made sure to keep his eyes off the Omega. It wasn’t hard when he had Peter pressed to his back, his erection digging into his lower back. Stiles’ blood was burning in his veins for the need to kill and maim that pretty skin. He could imagine the sweet sounds the Omega would make as they tore him apart.

 

The imagery tore a moan from his throat and Peter nipped his throat in reprimand. He needed to get out of here before he shifted from excitement. His skin was vibrating with the need to sink his teeth into that soft flesh and rip it from his body. It was a relief when he saw the Omega move from the bar, his hood pulled up over his head like it made a difference. Stiles knew the moment that the man was out the door that they would be following.

 

Sure enough, Peter pulled away and they took their leave. Stiles was high on the hunt as he tracked the kid down the sidewalk. Peter was getting their vehicle so they’d be able to move the body to a more suitable and remote location. So far no one had found them out and it would stay that way. Death for werewolves in the justice system was not a comfortable one. They were careful and planned their evenings down to the ‘T.’ The only thing they didn’t plan were their victims. Peter and Stiles like to play that on the fly and would go after whomever caught their eye.

 

The man in front of him wasn’t even aware of his surroundings and Stiles caught the tangy scent of his arousal on the cool night air. It was a symphony to Stiles because he had never turned on a victim before. It was flattering in it’s own way and he wondered if Peter would allow him to taste that skin to his heart’s content. The Omega’s scent was hard to ignore but Stiles had a job to do and pulled the small cloth from his pocket. It was old school but he liked it and it wasn't hard to blindside the Omega while Peter pulled up to the curb.

 

There were no witnesses to see that Stiles had grabbed a full grown man and this far down from the club they didn’t have to worry about cameras. It was easy to pull the lithe body into the backseat of Peter’s SUV. Of course it wasn’t by chance that they had chosen such a vehicle either. It was roomy and they could manoeuvre even the biggest of Alpha’s into the backseat. When the door was shut, Peter pulled away from the curb and they were on their way to their chosen location for the night. Stiles couldn’t resist as he pulled the red hood down from the stranger’s face to garner a look. What he saw took his breath away.

 

Unconscious, the Omega’s worry was gone from his face. He was all smooth and his jaw uneven but there was an innocence that lingered on his face that made Stiles’ heart stop. He traced a finger down a smooth cheek, entranced by the long lashes that laid against tanned flesh. Stiles knew he was gone with just a touch and a glance. He needed to possess this Omega and secure his place as a mate because there was no way he could let him go. He needed to protect the fragile heart that laid within this Omega. Desire flooded his being and it wasn’t just sex Stiles craved. He needed every aspect of the man laying in his arms. He couldn’t allow himself to sever life from this body. Or Peter for that matter.

 

“We can’t, Peter.” Stiles whispered, his finger still on a smooth cheek.

 

“Can’t what, Stiles?” Peter asked, probably already knowing what Stiles was going to say.

 

“We can’t kill him.” Stiles replied, pulling the man closer and resting the dark head in his lap. His hand drifted through the curls and he tangled his fingers in them. He could imagine that long neck laid out before him as he sucked his mark onto that skin. It would have to be dark to show up but it would be worth the effort until a mating scar rested there. Stiles Stilinski didn’t do anything but forever.

 

Peter rolled his eyes as he changed course. “You’re so fucking greedy.”

 

“Not greedy. He’s just...Peter, I need to protect him. I need to wrap him up and never let him outside. I can’t let his innocence corrode into nothingness. He’s...I just need to possess him, Peter.” Stiles was never much for begging, at least serious begging. There were times around Christmas and his birthday he would pester Peter about what he was getting. This time, there was a lilt in his voice that signalled to Peter that Stiles would definitely keep the Omega even if he had to hide it.

 

“Are you going to pout, Stiles? Because if so, take some pictures. I’ll require them.” Peter smirked in the mirror.

 

Stiles whipped Peter’s phone out and made sure to snap a quick picture before sticking his tongue out childishly at Peter. His nimble fingers quickly set the photo as Peter’s home screen. He also knew how to lock the phone so that the home screen wouldn’t change. It was a neat trick he had discovered on his own one day and had never mentioned to Peter. It would be entertaining to see Peter try and to change the picture.

 

There was also another opportunity to take a picture of the Omega in his lap and set it as Peter’s lock screen. Grinning, Stiles didn’t waste any time and had no problem setting the lock screen. This would drive Peter mad and the entertainment value would be absolutely amazing. He tucked the phone as Peter parked the car in their driveway.

They were hidden away from their neighbors. The surrounding woods hid what they were and provided a place for them during the full moons. The Hale property wasn’t what it used to be since some of it was turned into a development after Derek had sold some of the land. The house had been repaired once Peter had come out of his coma and it became a suitable to live. Stiles had never believed he would live in such a place but had welcomed it anyway.

 

He easily pulled the Omega’s body from the SUV and followed Peter inside. There was a warm puff of air against his neck as the man breathed. Stiles knew he could wake up like that everyday and never get enough of the sensation. He could drown in the scent that wafted up from the body in his arms. Stiles was completely done for. All he had to do was wait for Peter to see it.

 

“Now, let me what you drug home,” Peter said as he turned around to get a glance at the body in Stiles’ arms.

 

Stiles heard Peter’s breath hitch once he caught sight of the beautiful face and scent that seemed to fill the room. Stiles wish Peter could have smelled his erection because he knew that would just make him fall harder. Stiles knew from the way Peter’s blue eyes roamed the man in his arms that he was gone. It didn’t take anything but a look and a self-satisfying smirk curved Stiles’ lips.

 

“We’re keeping him.” Peter whispered as caressed a cheek with the back of his hand. “He can’t be broken. Not by anyone. We kill whoever harms him.”

 

“Of course.” Stiles nodded. He watched as Peter pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead before padding away. He followed Peter, knowing that they would be going to their room.

 

It was easy to settle the smaller body down on the bed. Peter took the honor of pulling the man’s shoes off while Stiles grabbed his wallet and glanced down at the I.D. that had been in his pocket. Scott McCall seemed a fitting name for the man in his bed. He memorized the information and tucked it away back into the leather wallet. It was laid on the nightstand and Stiles got to work in divesting Scott of the rest of his clothes.

 

“You think Little Red will be okay once he wakes up?” Stiles whispered as a blanket was pulled up over Scott.

 

“Little Red?” Peter asked, turning his head to give Stiles a pointed stare.

 

“What?” Stiles protested. “He was wearing a red hoodie and let’s face it, we’re werewolves. The irony can’t be lost on you.”

 

“I suppose it’ll work.” Peter grunted but the soft look in his eyes told Stiles everything he needed to know. Peter was gone on Scott and in no time the man would be a permanent fixture in their life. In no time Peter will be spoiling the Omega and coddling him. Peter never liked admitting to something like that but Stiles knew how sentimental the other werewolf could be.

“What’s his real name, Stiles?” Peter queried, knowing full well that Stiles had already looked in the guy’s wallet.

 

“Scott McCall.” Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes. Peter would have bugged him until Stiles had given up and given him the name. “What are we do with him?”

 

“Keep him of course,” Peter answered as though it was the only answer. “I thought we had discussed that.”

 

“It’s just...we’ve never...” Stiles tried to say but closed his mouth. He settled a little more on the bed and pulled Scott’s head into his lap. Peter joined him and sat next to him, hand threading through Stiles’ hair.

 

“We always thought it would be the two of us.” Peter stated what Stiles tried to say. “This is unprecedented for us and even our own kind. Most wouldn’t take a human Omega as a mate but Scott is different and we will accept this gift. He will be ours in every sense of the word.”

 

“How do we convince him that we want him?” Stiles asked, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. His gaze was centered on Scott though as he slept. He traced a cheek gently, mesmerized by the dark color of Scott’s skin.

  
“We go with our instincts. Something tells me that he won’t be that hard to win over.” Peter smiled and ran the back of his hand down Scott’s arm. He couldn’t wait to possess the lovely Omega in their bed. 


End file.
